


杰拉德的新娘

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate History, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 你见过斯蒂文·杰拉德的新娘吗？
Relationships: David Beckham/Michael Owen, Frank Lampard/John Terry, Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres, Steven Gerrard/Luis Suárez, Steven Gerrard/Michael Owen, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard





	杰拉德的新娘

**Author's Note:**

> 包all主包托，有友情向  
> 17世纪中后期AU，光荣革命之前，斯图亚特王朝复辟时期  
> 黑暗童话预警  
> 作者心理变态+无下限，求求了心理承受能力不好不要看  
> 天雷+OOC，别怪我没提醒你  
> 我写完我自己都被吓到了，魔鬼脑洞+魔鬼设定，真的别看  
> 看了就别骂我
> 
> Summary：“你见过斯蒂文·杰拉德的新娘吗？”

“你见过斯蒂文·杰拉德的新娘吗？”  
卡拉格说他没有。虽然他和杰拉德从小穿一条裤子长大，杰拉德小时候的糗事他可知道不少，但是他还是没见过杰拉德的新娘，不知道这位美人叫什么，长什么样，性格如何，从哪里来……不，最后一条他还是知道的，新娘是个西班牙人，因为说到底，杰拉德能遇见他的爱人，这事儿还得从他怂恿杰拉德去西班牙度假说起……  
不对，这事儿得从迈克尔·欧文那小子为了曼彻斯特的万人迷大卫·贝克汉姆先生而抛弃了杰拉德赶去马德里说起。  
卡拉格不知道当时欧文和杰拉德之间发生了什么，迈克尔突然就像中了蛊似的，说什么都要离开默西塞德，杰拉德和他一起拽都拽不住。而在迈克尔离开之后，杰拉德也可是消沉了一段时日，以至于卡拉格愤怒地洋洋洒洒写了十三页的信给曼彻斯特的加里·内维尔，控诉欧文的离开彻头彻尾是他们曼彻斯特人的诡计，而内维尔先生自然也不甘示弱，给他写了二十六页的回信来系统地论证这件事和曼彻斯特无关，要怪只能怪贝克汉姆人格魅力太强，个人行为请勿上升曼彻斯特集体。  
当然，卡拉格一边忙着和内维尔唇枪舌战，一边也记得关照杰拉德的状况。让斯蒂文去西班牙度假是杰拉德在伦敦的损友约翰·特里先生的主意，这也难怪，自从那个叫塞斯克的西班牙男孩来到伦敦之后，整个伦敦都像发了疯似地痴迷上了西班牙，恨不得都赶紧抢几个西班牙美人来自己这边——当然特里说，让斯蒂文去西班牙度假纯粹是因为伊比利亚的天气比英国好得多，灿烂的阳光有助于他的身心健康，至于这个结论是怎么得出来的，特里说他也不知道，可能是听他的弗兰克说的。  
反正就这样，无论斯蒂文本人愿意与否，他就这样被特里和卡拉格联手塞进了前往伊比利亚的马车（可能还要加上利物浦管家贝尼特斯的帮助）。“要是遇见迈克尔了怎么办？”在被塞进马车的前一刻杰拉德还在大喊。  
“西班牙那么大，你怎么可能遇得见他？要是真遇见了，那只能证明你们确实有缘分。”卡拉格把一本《格林童话》塞进杰拉德的大衣口袋，“多读点童话书，说不定你这次在西班牙还能遇见自己的公主呢。”  
卡拉格的嘴可能开了光，因为杰拉德确实遇见了他的公主。  
但是杰拉德还在因为自己被塞进马车强制性度假这事儿耿耿于怀，在杰拉德回来那天，卡拉格居然被他给派去和曼彻斯特人关于一个不痛不痒的小事情进行谈判，于是在杰拉德带着他的新娘参观安菲尔德的时候，他正在老特拉福德和加里·内维尔干瞪眼。等他回到利物浦的时候天都已经黑了，自然也完美错过了和杰拉德的新娘认识的机会。  
不过，卡拉格虽然没见过新娘本人，后来还是见到了他的画像。  
画像也是杰拉德从西班牙搬回来的，之所以说是搬，是因为画像实在是太大，几乎是等身像。杰拉德把画挂在他书房的墙壁上，可是却在前面搭了一道帷幔不让别人看见。卡拉格忍不住抱怨，大嗓门响彻安菲尔德城堡的上空，控诉斯蒂文重色轻友，要不是自己让他去西班牙度假，杰拉德可不会遇见这位美人（显然他忘记了特里的功劳）。斯蒂文·杰拉德没有办法，把帷幔刷地拉开，而下一秒卡拉格就立马乖乖闭上了嘴。  
这幅画和他见过的所有贵族的画像都不一样，卡拉格见过的所有肖像画都是庄严的，色调阴沉偏暗，画像的主人公穿着礼服戴着礼帽，打扮得一丝不苟，无论男人女人都不苟言笑，看向画外面的目光相当严肃，仿佛人人都是中世纪《圣经》里的插画。但是这副画，却令他一时目瞪口呆说不出话。  
画面上独属于西班牙的灿烂阳光毫不吝惜地倾泻而下，照在波光粼粼的水面之上。溪水潺潺，画作的主人公半裸着身子站在小溪里，身上披着的半透明薄纱被风吹起，金色的长发湿漉漉地，还在往下滴水。他似笑非笑地看着画面外的人，似乎还有一点害羞，脸颊上浮现出一层淡淡地红晕，那双水灵灵的大眼睛像小鹿的眼睛一样，纯真地没被世俗污染过——活脱脱就是个没张开的少年，卡拉格心想，你看，走近点甚至能看见这美人脸上的雀斑。

“你见过斯蒂文·杰拉德的新娘吗？”  
兰帕德说他没有。虽然杰拉德从西班牙回到利物浦那天他就在码头等着他。别问他为什么会来利物浦，说到底还不是因为约翰·特里那个混蛋被女王派去处理海军的事务，于是跑来和斯蒂文见面的任务就落在了他头上。  
杰拉德见到他倒是一点都不奇怪，“约翰最近挺忙的哈？”  
兰帕德心想，废话，谁都知道国王现在天天忙着发展海军，恨不得太阳每时每刻都照耀在大不列颠的领土之上，亚洲，非洲……哈，还有大洋对岸的美洲。听说美洲遍地都是黄金，特里跟他说过，到时候他要给他的弗兰克亲亲带个阿兹特克人的水晶头骨回来（他说这话之后被兰帕德又弹了耳朵）。  
“忙也没忘记你要回来，”兰帕德说，“他让我给你的西班牙美人带句话，‘欢迎来到英格兰’。”  
杰拉德假装生气地锤了一下兰帕德的肩膀，在俩人闹来闹去的时候马车夫走了过来，跟他说西班牙美人已经坐在马车上等他了。兰帕德陪他朝马车走去，杰拉德这次选的这辆马车很气派，车门上还雕刻着一只张开翅膀衔着海藻的利物鸟。只是马车居然没有车窗，捂得严严实实的，兰帕德靠近时还能感受到从里面散发出来的凉意。  
“你在马车里放了多少冰块？”兰帕德皱着眉头发问。虽然现在是夏天，天气着实恼人，可是也用不着大费周章地放置这么多冰块吧？  
“南多——噢，我美人——比较怕热，我担心他中暑。”杰拉德说。  
中暑？兰帕德看了看马车，又看了看杰拉德，眼神似乎在说中暑的那个人明明是你，而且你是不是已经把脑子给烧坏了。从码头到安菲尔德城堡可不远，甚至天气好的时候，站在码头边上都能看见城堡的巍峨轮廓。这么短的距离，怎么可能会中暑，你要是担心中暑，把车窗打开不就行了？何苦找一辆这样的马车呢。  
“南多怕生，”杰拉德像是看透了他的想法，“他不喜欢开车窗。”  
后来兰帕德回了伦敦之后，跟特里讨论过这件事情。西班牙人会担心中暑而且还怕生吗？特里说他才不信，西班牙人才没有那么脆弱。你看看北伦敦的那个塞斯克，才踏上英格兰的土地多久啊，每次阿森纳和切尔西火拼总是冲在最前面，脾气上来了连自家人都要惧他三分。上次和兰帕德吵架，塞斯克气极了随手抄起自己荷兰男友的木棍就要动手，特里现在想着都觉得脊背发凉，要不是双方好说歹说地劝住了，他的弗兰克准会破相。  
兰帕德非常同意自己男友的说法，他才不相信西班牙人会有那么娇贵。杰拉德那家伙不知道在隐瞒什么，干嘛那么别扭，他又不是那种会抢别人老婆的人。  
“别管斯蒂文了，”特里说，“过几天国王的探险队就要从美洲回来了，你不要阿兹特克的水晶头骨的话，你想要印加的黄金项链吗？”  
兰帕德瞪了他一眼，胡言乱语，印加帝国要是真的有黄金，那为什么西班牙国王还没有发横财？

“你见过斯蒂文·杰拉德的新娘吗？”  
特里说他没有。别说见过了，斯蒂文甚至不愿意让他知道那位西班牙美人长什么样，全名是什么。  
“你说他叫南多？”特里夸张地问杰拉德，“全名是什么？费尔南多吗？他姓什么？是西班牙哪里的人？多大了？头发是什么颜色？眼睛又是什么颜色？”  
杰拉德警觉地问特里他到底想干嘛，特里笑了笑，说就是过于好奇。杰拉德爱美人之名早就传遍了整个大不列颠，所以人们也都好奇，是什么美人能得到杰拉德的青眼，甚至可以直接在西班牙办了婚礼再接回默西塞德。  
杰拉德翻了个白眼，说你们怎么都这么爱打听花边消息，心里有没有个正经。特里说那叫打听花边消息吗，那叫关心你，也顺带关心你那位西班牙美人，不知道他在这边过得怎么样，英格兰的天气和你那利物浦口音的英语他适不适应。  
杰拉德还想再说什么，可是阅兵仪式已经开始了。他这次来伦敦是为了参加英国海军的阅兵的，顺带跟着国王一块儿迎接从美洲顺利归来的探险队。这种盛大的活动英格兰的每一位领主都会参加，他，约翰，噢还有他斜后方坐着的加里·内维尔，后者的眼神像是一直在埋怨为什么他这次不带着卡拉格一块来。国王的占星师温格先生坐在国王的右手边，身边站着的正是那个西班牙男孩，塞斯克。  
“喂，你说你家美人认不认识北伦敦的那个塞斯克？”特里凑到杰拉德耳朵边，悄声问他。  
杰拉德皱皱眉，额头上的抬头纹更明显了，“问这干啥？”他问特里。  
“让你家南多跟塞斯克说一声，下一次火拼的时候，别下手那么狠，我怕弗兰克破相。”  
杰拉德忍不住笑了，他想想塞斯克和这俩家伙打架的画面，觉得更加喜感，要不是国王在这里，场合又这么严肃，他准会笑得直不起腰来。  
塞斯克像是听见了他们的谈话似的，扭过头来往特里的方向瞪了一眼。  
另一边，探险队的船只已经成功靠岸，国王正在宣读他即将给予的慷慨的赏赐。特里的目光在搬到岸上的那好几大箱战利品之间梭巡，国王刚才宣布在场的贵族们都可以挑选自己想要的东西带回去。  
“你不会真给弗兰克带个头骨回去吧？”杰拉德问特里。  
想什么呢，特里说，当然是带项链，你看，印加帝国的黄金做成的项链。  
“对了，你要给你的南多带什么啊？”特里又凑过来问。  
杰拉德选择性耳聋装作没听见，扭头去看另一个方向。  
阅兵之后便是照例的晚宴和舞会，舞会结束之后已经是午夜，可是杰拉德却还是执意要连夜赶回利物浦。特里知道也说服不了他留在伦敦再玩几天，于是就去送了他一程。上马车的时候杰拉德不小心绊了一跤，一个本子从他大衣口袋里掉了出来。特里弯下腰帮他捡起来，那是《格林童话》的简化本，封面是漂亮而又夸张的花体字，特里注意到杰拉德还在“白雪公主”那个故事的边角做了个标记，把那一页给折起。  
后来特里把这件事当作饭后闲聊讲给兰帕德听，“一个英国人，为什么要看普鲁士人编写的童话故事？”  
兰帕德听说杰拉德把白雪公主的故事做了标记之后静默了几分钟，然后他抿了一口滚烫的茶水，笑得像是知道了什么不得了的秘密：“你下次去利物浦，给他带本《天方夜谭》过去吧，斯蒂文会喜欢的。”

“你见过斯蒂文·杰拉德的新娘吗？”  
苏亚雷斯说他没有。自从他离开英格兰前往西班牙巴塞罗那之后，杰拉德就和他一直通信保持着联系。前些日子他说他要回利物浦小住，杰拉德便提议让他带些巴塞罗那特有的玫瑰一起来。反正巴塞罗那的玫瑰一年四季都盛开不败——真得感谢每年4月的圣乔治节。  
苏亚雷斯问他需要多少，杰拉德想了想，你能带几百支过来吗？南多喜欢玫瑰，我想给他一个惊喜。  
苏亚雷斯同意了，于是当他再次出现在利物浦码头的时候，他身后的一大箱玫瑰毫无疑问地吸引了所有人的目光。“真的是，人们看我的眼神就好像我是想跟你表白一样。”苏亚雷斯朝来接他的杰拉德开玩笑。  
下午杰拉德邀请他一起去喝下午茶，苏亚雷斯看着端上来的一盘盘蛋糕甜点有些不知所措，他已经好久没有回到过英格兰，也差不多都忘记了这边下午茶都吃些什么。  
“南多喜欢那些玫瑰花吗？”苏亚雷斯问杰拉德。  
“当然，”杰拉德笑着点头，“喜欢的不得了。”  
“我怎么都没看到南多？”苏亚雷斯环顾四周，仿佛南多会藏在会客厅的窗帘后面或者阳台上一样。  
“他最近状态不好，在睡觉呢。”杰拉德回答。  
“可是，现在是下午啊。”苏亚雷斯不解，杰拉德赶紧把提拉米苏蛋糕推到他面前去，用甜品堵住了他的嘴。  
苏亚雷斯很快就忘记了南多的事情，开始跟杰拉德讲起西班牙的那些趣事，什么贝克汉姆认识了一个叫伊戈尔的西班牙小子啊，什么自己好友里奥在南美洲结识了一个叫内马尔的当地向导，然后把他带回巴塞罗那了啊，什么巴塞罗那的杰拉德——杰拉德·皮克又和他的博扬宝贝因为塞斯克吵了一架啊，以及……一个叫塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的塞维利亚小子养了一只小吸血鬼当宠物。  
“南多不会也是吸血鬼吧？”苏亚雷斯的想象力天马行空，“白天睡觉晚上活动？”  
“你想多了，”杰拉德哑然失笑，“世界上怎么可能会有吸血鬼，就算有，也早在四五百年前就全被教会给处死了。”  
“什么？教会会处死吸血鬼吗？”  
“你没听说过吗？”杰拉德问，“教会喜欢把吸血鬼在正午吊在阳光下面，让阳光把他们给活活烧死。或者——去荒郊野岭的地方翻出吸血鬼们赖以生存的棺材，用桃花心木的木桩钉进他们的心脏。吸血鬼并不害怕大蒜或者银器或者十字架，但是他们确实很害怕阳光。”  
“我一直以为，比起吸血鬼，教会更愿意处死女巫来着。”苏亚雷斯嘀咕，“绞刑架和火刑柱可是随处可见。”  
杰拉德喝了一口茶，放下茶杯时他没有掌握好力度，茶杯重重地磕在了桌子上。“没错，教会更喜欢处死女巫，”杰拉德的声音冷了下来，“实际上，女巫不分性别，这只是一个统称。不过无所谓，反正女巫和吸血鬼都该死。”

“你见过斯蒂文·杰拉德的新娘吗？”  
亨德森说他没有，但是他说这话时可心虚了，压根儿就不敢看提问者的眼睛。后来在不懈地追问下，他承认他见过。是的，他见过斯蒂文·杰拉德这位利物浦公爵的新娘，嗯……只见过一次。  
“你可别告诉斯蒂文，否则我又会被剥夺呼吸权的。”亨德森紧张地说。  
亨德森说，他绝对不是有意去见杰拉德的新娘的，他一开始当然也好奇杰拉德的新娘是谁，长什么样，不过当他看见就连卡拉格都对此一头雾水的时候，他就放弃了。毕竟好奇心害死猫，可是猫有九条命，他只有一条，他才不想因为这被杰拉德给痛斥一顿赶出安菲尔德。  
杰拉德从西班牙回来没多久就又离开利物浦去了伦敦，参加英国皇家海军的阅兵仪式。整个利物浦的事务也就全都甩给了他和卡拉格来一同处理。拉拉纳前几天外出赛马从马上不小心摔了下来腿受了伤，因此也只能闷在城堡里面养病，眼睁睁地看着米尔纳他们一窝蜂地去默西塞德附近的村庄郊游。  
夏日的白天时间太长，拉拉纳到了下午百无聊赖，于是拉着亨德森陪自己下棋玩。可是过了一会儿又嫌无趣，亨德森便问他想不想玩捉迷藏，回忆一下童年。  
拉拉纳说好，我数一百二十个数，你藏好了我来找，区域仅限安菲尔德城堡里面，十五分钟之内我找不到就算我输。  
事实上亨德森对安菲尔德并不熟悉，毕竟这城堡实在是太大了，有不少地方他都从未涉足过。拉拉纳在倒数，他在走廊上飞奔，画廊肯定不行，拉拉纳对那里太过熟悉，会客厅和餐厅也别想，那里压根儿就没有可以藏身的地方，书房里卡拉格正在办公，要是他们俩闹出太大的动静来免不了被前辈拎着耳朵扔到曼彻斯特去……眼看着一百二十秒就要到了，亨德森发现自己误打误撞地闯入了他从未踏足过的安菲尔德的北塔楼，这里是属于历代利物浦公爵的领地，也就意味着现在属于斯蒂文·杰拉德，也许以后是他亨德森的，但是现在不是。  
反正杰拉德现在在伦敦不会回来……亨德森因此做了个大胆的决定，他拉开杰拉德的主卧的门溜了进去。  
亨德森觉得自己的世界在关上门的那一刻就被黑暗给吞没了——字面意思，谁叫杰拉德大白天的居然用挡光窗帘把卧室给罩得严严实实！同时，一大股浓郁的玫瑰花香也侵袭了他的鼻腔。他好不容易适应了卧室里昏暗的光线，正准备缩在床底下免得被拉拉纳寻找到时，他惊恐地发现床上分明躺着一个人，躺在一大簇玫瑰花的环绕之中。  
亨德森赶紧在柜子里翻找到蜡烛点燃，端着小心翼翼地靠近床边。他把蜡烛放在床头柜上，烛光恰好能照亮床上的金发美人苍白的脸。“他就是杰拉德从西班牙带回来的那个爱人，”亨德森心惊胆战地想，不过幸好，这位美人看来是睡着了，而且还睡得很沉，因为亨德森闹出这么大的动静来都没有吵醒他。亨德森屏住呼吸，弯下腰凑近打量着这位神秘的美人——他仰面睡得安稳，身上盖着一层薄薄的被子，灰白色的嘴唇似乎暗示着他最近身体状态可不太好，他的眼睛紧闭，长长的睫毛合在一起，却让人忍不住去遐想他睁开眼睛是什么模样，眼睛的颜色又是什么。亨德森在直起身准备离开时一不小心踩到了拖地的被子的一角，被子滑落下来，他只能又给这位美人盖上。  
盖被子时亨德森不小心碰到了他放在身体边上的手，出乎意料的是，这位美人的手异常的冰凉。

“你见过斯蒂文·杰拉德的新娘吗？”  
欧文说没有，又说，见没见过关我什么事呢，我现在和大卫在马德里过得很好。  
不过这话一出口连他自己都知道是假的，或者至少后半句是假的，他在马德里才过得不如人意。  
大卫确实对他很好，这倒不假，但是他的生活跟在利物浦时比起来还是相距甚远。他的西班牙语并不是特别流利，西班牙上层的社交圈子他并不是很融得进去，而且更重要的是，马德里是内陆城市，气候干燥得紧，对他这种喜欢码头喜欢港口的人来说真是足够他好受的。  
他当然知道杰拉德来了西班牙度假，也知道他带走了一个西班牙美人当新娘。不过他不在意，或者说没空在意，因为他有更烦心的事要处理。  
因为大卫认识的一个本地人，那个叫伊戈尔·卡西利亚斯的家伙，成天到晚地缠着大卫，而大卫也蛮喜欢那家伙的，总是把伊戈尔带到家里来做客。  
“迈克尔，你相信吸血鬼存在吗？”卡西喊着他，瞧瞧，又开始了，欧文心里腹诽，可是他能有什么法子呢？大卫说伊戈尔就是个孩子，迈克尔，你吃孩子的醋就不对了。  
可是他看你的眼神可不像孩子该有的眼神，欧文对眼神一向很敏感，但是他只是把这话默默咽回肚子里去，抬起头又是一副笑脸对着坐在自家花园里边聊天边喝下午茶的贝克汉姆和卡西，把刚做好的蛋糕和冰淇淋端上去，“谁知道吸血鬼存不存在呢？反正我也没有见过。”  
“我觉得是存在的，因为塞尔吉奥家就养了一只。”卡西说，用手肘碰了碰身边的那个扎着发带的棕发塞维利亚男孩。看看，这家伙还要带自己的朋友来做客给大卫认识，真是得寸进尺。欧文拉开椅子坐在贝克汉姆身边，但是不管心里一万个不满都装出一副无所谓甚至热情的样子出来。  
“塞尔吉奥，你家真有吸血鬼吗？”欧文装作好奇地问。  
“他也不算是严格意义上的吸血鬼，”拉莫斯咂了一口鸡尾酒，“赫苏斯还没有成年——吸血鬼意义上的成年，现在脆弱得很，我必须时刻关注着他长没长高，然后按照他最新的身高去打造新的棺材给他住，否则他就会变成蝙蝠倒吊在我卧室的房梁上睡觉。”  
“我一直以为吸血鬼早就被教会赶尽杀绝了，”贝克汉姆说，“至少在英格兰是这样，他们早就销声匿迹了。”  
“西班牙的教会更喜欢搞猎巫行动，对吸血鬼没那么在意，”卡西说，“我们本来是把女巫绑在火刑柱上活活烧死的，但是后来——大家都不同意，于是改为绞刑了，直到现在女巫都会被绞死，就在每个星期天。”  
“为什么要改？”  
“因为女巫漂亮啊，”卡西说，“啊女巫只是统称，不管是男是女，他们都很漂亮，很迷人，所以用火刑是不是太残忍了点呢？你想当大火烧尽后就剩下一堆面目全非的焦炭和灰烬，嗯……至少教会是这样考虑的，所以我们就用绞刑架代替火刑柱了。”  
拉莫斯听到这里脸色发黑，像是被勾起了什么不太好的回忆。欧文看在眼里，但是没有出声提醒卡西和贝克汉姆。  
他们就喜欢聊一些这样跟灵异有关的话题，鬼怪，吸血鬼，女巫，狼人，恶魔，牧师……欧文就像是在听故事一样。不过今天的聚会显然有些不同，因为杰拉德娶了一位西班美人的故事早就以流言蜚语的形式传遍了伊比利亚，因此，话题最后不可避免地会转移到杰拉德身上。  
“你当时为什么要离开杰拉德公爵啊？”卡西问他，也许卡西只是好奇，可是欧文听起来却觉得有着隐隐的敌意。  
“因为大卫更爱我，而且西班牙更吸引我，我厌倦在利物浦的生活了。”欧文笑着回答，贝克汉姆蛮宠溺地看了他一眼，很好，标准答案。  
但是欧文却不可控制地想起他在离开利物浦前的最后半年，杰拉德看他的眼神总是怪怪的。他总是对眼神很是敏感，对伊戈尔看大卫的眼神敏感，对斯蒂文看自己的眼神也是敏感。欧文说不上来是哪里奇怪，但是他却感觉得到有什么东西在变化。后来的一天晚上，欧文半夜从噩梦中惊醒，却意外地看见斯蒂文·杰拉德站在自己的床前，赤着脚，没有拿蜡烛，用那种诡异的，毛骨悚然的眼神看着自己，手上拿着一把刀。  
第二天醒来，杰拉德跟他道了歉，说那是自己的梦游症状。可是欧文当然打心底不会相信，他和杰拉德从小一块长大，这家伙有没有梦游症，自己是再清楚不过的了。  
也许是潜意识在作祟，告诉他再留在安菲尔德就会有危险，反正在这件事情发生后不到一周，欧文就和贝克汉姆一同私奔到了马德里，整个英格兰对此事可谓是一片哗然。  
“话说杰拉德的新娘到底是谁啊，叫什么名字？”拉莫斯问。  
“听说叫费尔南多，姓氏不清楚。”欧文说，他毕竟和英格兰的不少好友还是有联系，所以也了解一些这方面的消息。  
“费尔南多……这名字蛮常见的。”贝克汉姆评价道。  
“是费尔南多·托雷斯。”卡西说，“Xabi告诉我的，说是他的朋友，不过我倒不认识。”  
“什么？”拉莫斯惊呼出声，鸡尾酒被他给打翻了，酒水洒出来流了一桌子。欧文看向拉莫斯，后者的脸上惊怒交加，不过欧文没有错过他眼底同时闪过的那一瞬间的惧意，不，是惊惧。

“你见过斯蒂文·杰拉德的新娘吗？”  
阿隆索冷笑一声，怎么可能没有见过，不仅见过，他甚至还和杰拉德公爵的新娘是从小一块长大的呢。  
阿隆索在刚入夏的时候收到了自己曾经的导师，现在利物浦安菲尔德城堡的管家贝尼特斯的来信，说利物浦公爵要来西班牙度假休息一阵子，委托他帮忙照顾。阿隆索对此无所谓，反正偌大的城堡现在空荡荡的，有个伴也不错，于是就答应了。  
杰拉德是在一个下雨天抵达的他的城堡，这天气在夏日的西班牙可是罕见。杰拉德从马车里下来带着一身水汽闪进了他的古堡里避雨，对阿隆索调侃道，“看样子西班牙不是很欢迎我啊。”  
阿隆索笑着递给他一条毛巾，叫他把头发擦一擦，不要因为淋雨而感冒了。  
在阿隆索看来，杰拉德绝对称得上是一位值得交往的朋友。他可以陪你从莎士比亚的戏剧聊到堂·吉柯德的小说，也会陪你一起去山间漫步，钓鱼，骑马，打猎。杰拉德身上的气质和他不凡的谈吐会令你忍不住为他着迷和倾倒。阿隆索开始想不明白了，为什么欧文会这么决绝地离开杰拉德？他明明是个多么好的人啊。  
“这么大的城堡就你一个人住？”有天杰拉德这样问他。阿隆索的城堡是他家族的财产，经过好几代人传到他手上。这栋城堡建在西班牙南部的内华达山脉上，到了冬天甚至可以见到积雪，距离山脚下的小镇步行可能要二十来分钟的时间。杰拉德有些好奇，阿隆索不会这么多年一直一个人住在这吧。  
阿隆索听见问题后想了一会儿，“对，现在就我一个人住，当然还有些仆人。我本来打算今年把城堡出售了的，不过既然你来了，那我决定还是再等等。”  
杰拉德感到诧异，不过也没多问什么。他看见城堡里在周日会出现一大捆玫瑰花，红白色的都有，管家说是从山下的小镇里送来的，杰拉德想，那一定就是谁送给阿隆索的吧。  
不过阿隆索从来没有提过那些玫瑰花的事情，它们也总是会莫名其妙地消失。这些玫瑰花看起来就像是生活中的一些小插曲一样，阿隆索不提起，杰拉德也就不过问。他们之间的感情在不到两周的时间里快速升温，阿隆索想，也许他们还不能称为恋人，不过也快了。  
直到杰拉德抵达这里的第二个周末，事情发生了些变化——不是阿隆索想要的变化。  
那天早上，两人明明约好了一同去山脚下的小镇游览一圈，阿隆索也说要介绍几个朋友给他认识（也许是之前送玫瑰花的那位），可是杰拉德在城堡的门口左等右等也不见阿隆索的人影，于是便去询问管家，Xabi现在可能在哪里。  
管家善意地给他指了一个杰拉德从未进过的房间。杰拉德尝试着在厚重的房门上敲了几下，不出意料地没有回应，于是便直接推门走了进去。  
阿隆索正背对着他发呆，听见杰拉德喊“Xabi”才反应过来，很显然被吓了一跳。不过杰拉德也被这房间里的布置给吓着了，停放在房间中央的是一口棺材，棺材的盖子打开着，里面躺着的人被盖住了脸，先前他注意到的那些玫瑰花围绕着棺材摆了一圈。  
“Xabi，”杰拉德一时说不出话，“这是谁？”  
阿隆索叹了口气，说，这里躺着的是他从小一起长大的朋友，费尔南多·托雷斯。  
那发生了什么？杰拉德问，为什么他会躺在这里？  
阿隆索说，没发生什么，不过是被污蔑成女巫了罢了。这种事情时有发生，就连你向邻居借东西被拒绝后你的邻居遇见了什么灾祸这样的事情都可以归咎于你是个女巫身上，那还有什么是不可能发生的。  
而南多被判定为女巫的原因就更可笑了，因为南多喜欢天文，经常大晚上的用望远镜观察夜空顺带绘制星象图。  
法官看着南多的星象图，说，这不是确凿的与魔鬼沟通的证据吗？  
南多在小镇上很受欢迎，不少人不相信他是女巫，可是没有人有办法能够拯救一个被教会和法庭判为女巫的人，就连国王也不行。  
阿隆索揭开南多脸上的白布，托雷斯就和睡着了一样躺在那里，除了胸口没有任何的起伏。杰拉德注视着他的脸，一瞬间甚至忘记了该如何呼吸。  
“Xabi，他真美。”杰拉德说。  
“是啊，没有人能否认这点，就连法官也不能。”阿隆索说这话时带了点讽刺的意味，南多在被判决为女巫后倒没有遭受过什么过分的折磨，甚至处决的时候，连刽子手都为他感到怜惜。  
这些送给南多的玫瑰也都是小镇上爱慕他的年轻人送来的，阿隆索和其中两个叫塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯和大卫·比利亚的比较熟络。不过拉莫斯在一周之前动身去马德里了，葬礼上可能只有比利亚会来。  
“我能在葬礼后带走他吗？”杰拉德问阿隆索。  
“带走谁？”  
“南多。”杰拉德说，阿隆索想问杰拉德是不是疯了，可是杰拉德的眼神告诉他，他没有，他是认真的。  
“可是……”阿隆索尝试着开口。  
“没有可是，Xabi。如果你把他葬在这里，教会还会在他的坟墓上插上一根木桩或者压上一块石头防止女巫的灵魂上天堂。你不如让我把他给带走。”  
阿隆索说他必须再想想，南多是他最重要的朋友，他必须要考虑好。  
不过最后他还是同意了，还顺带让杰拉德带走了他为南多画的画像。  
在杰拉德离开的那天，他到城堡门口为杰拉德和南多送行。  
“我以为你会带我一起走。”阿隆索最终还是说了出来，“我以为你会爱上我。”  
杰拉德愣了一下，“我确实爱你，Xabi。”  
然后他往前倾去，嘴唇附在阿隆索的耳边，用一个在外人看来极为暧昧的姿势轻声告诉了阿隆索一句话。  
在杰拉德走后没多久，阿隆索就变卖了城堡，订了一张前往美洲新大陆的船票，去纽约过新的生活。  
不过就算在很久之后，当他偶尔回想起杰拉德临走前对他说的那句话，他还是会感到一阵寒意。  
杰拉德说，“如果有一天你也从绞刑架上下来，我就会带你一起走。”

杰拉德从伦敦回到了利物浦。  
一切如常，卡拉格和内维尔的嘴炮没有消停；拉拉纳说亨德森陪他玩了一下午的捉迷藏；特里来信说弗兰克要送他一本《天方夜谭》，并嘲笑了一番他的童话品味；他听到消息说欧文和贝克汉姆吵了一架；苏亚雷斯又回到了巴塞罗那；阿隆索从新大陆寄给他的信到了，说他决定定居在纽约，一切平安。  
天色渐晚，他从书房离开回到了北塔楼。卧室里的蜡烛好像被点燃过，不过不重要，可能是他今天早上点燃的，然后忘记了。他的美人正躺在床上安稳地睡着，四周浓郁的玫瑰花香和香料的味道扑鼻而来。他换上睡袍上床，俯身在南多的苍白的额头上印上一吻，手指向下移到对方的脖颈处，那里仔细看才看得见一条浅浅的红色的勒痕。  
Xabi说得没错，他想，就连刽子手都对南多很温柔。  
他熄灭蜡烛，钻进被子躺在他的美人身边，将南多已经僵硬冰冷的身体搂在了怀里，伸手揉着南多的金色长发。  
“晚安，我的南多。”

【“一天，一个骑着白马的王子经过了这里，发现了躺在棺材里睡着的白雪公主。他大步跨到她的棺材面前，被她的美丽深深吸引，立刻爱上了她。七个小矮人感动于他的苦苦恳求便同意让他带走装有白雪公主的水晶棺材，王子的仆人们抬棺木离开时，由于动作幅度很大，对棺木引起了强烈的震动。此次震动使那块毒苹果从白雪公主的喉咙里抖了出来，最后唤醒了她。”】  
——摘自格林童话原版《白雪公主》


End file.
